


Not Quite Over The Hill

by WaitItGetzBetter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, birthday fail, dramione - Freeform, hermione turns 40
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitItGetzBetter/pseuds/WaitItGetzBetter
Summary: It's Hermione's 40th birthday and Draco thought he would surprise her. A drabble written for the Strictly Dramione facebook group using the prompt "I can't believe you did this for me."





	Not Quite Over The Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.net
> 
> I did it again! Another drabble inspired by my favorite place in the virtual world, Strictly Dramione on Facebook.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> If you recognize it, its definitely not mine, JKR totally has cooler stuff than I do!

"I can't believe you did this for me, Draco. You shouldn't have gone through the trouble of going all the way into muggle London to buy all of these decorations and giant balloons, Draco."

"See love, that is how a wife should express gratitude on her birthday, not with her fists." Draco finished, still rubbing his arm where she punched him.

"My sincerest apologies. Tell me dear husband, did you pick all this out yourself?" Hermione asked, sinister sweetness dripping from every word.

"I did, I thought you would be proud of me but clearly I was wrong."

"Damn right you were wrong." Her magic crackled as she approached him. "Over the hill is for when you turn 50, not 40 you idiot!"

Trying and failing to stifle his laughter he grabbed her wrists before she could hit him again, he pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Shame, I've always wanted to shag a cougar."

Still shaking with mirth, he missed the subtle motion of a wand slipping from her sleeve.

••••

When they returned home from St. Mungos that night he thanked Merlin they were able to remove his fur so quickly. The tail, however, proved to be more of a challenge.

He would never make that mistake again.


End file.
